User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Enlightenment
A few days later in Italy, all 4 main members of Angel Snake are standing on a park Nykola: Are we sure they're coming? Marcus: Well they did know about everything, I think we can trust them. Diego: You're too quick to trust. Joseph: It doesn't matter I'll slice them down if it comes to it. Marcus: You really shouldn't go that far *''sweatdrop''* *''As they chatter between themselves a man approaches them, and gives them a business card'' ???: Pleasure to meet you new recruits. Please take one of the cards and don't let them go. *''Each of them take one of the cards'' ???: Good, now your aura has been recorded. Nykola: Why do you need to record our Aura, what are you playing at? ???: I'm sorry, I know it sounds suspicious but those cards are proof of your membership. They're specific to the individuals, we don't want just anyone to be able to just enter our bases. *''The man leads them to an alley earby and has them use the card on a wall'' ???: Please come in. *''They enter an elevator that descends various hundreds of feet underground'' Marcus: I don't particularly enjoy your base location... Diego: Can we at least have your name? ???: Oh, how rude of me. I am Alois, one of the recruiters. I was entrusted with recruiting Marcus, and now all 3 of you for knowing about his circumstances. *''The elevator stops. The doors open up to reveal a massive open space underground, it seems to stretch for kilometers. It sports extremely gothic architecture and a castle like feeling'' Alois: Welcome. This is The Owl's Nest our base of operations. *''Alois takes them on a tour of the giant headquarters standing before them, they see a considerable number of people working on machinery that looks both modern and magical in nature, but what stands out the most is the sheer amount of tanks and cells containing creatures with extremely weird shapes'' Diego: What are these things... Marcus: They feel like *''Marcus grabs the bag he was carrying and takes out the wings that the Bishop had''* You... Alois: *''looks at what Marcus took out''* Yes indeed Marcus, they are Angels. Joseph: Angels? Nykola: They're so grotesque... Alois: Yes indeed. The Angel who attacked Marcus was created specifically to look human, but not all Angels are. Marcus: What do you mean created to look human? Alois: I shall let our Leader tell you about them. *''A few minutes of going around the facility finally makes them arrive on the Leader's room'' Alois: Milady Maria, I have brought the child of Longinus, like you asked. *''The room is decorated elegantly, almost like it was part of a castle'' *''In the center of it stands a seemingly young girl with a book in hand. She has long black hair and piercing purple eyes'' Maria: Oh the child of Longinus is it... *''In less than a second Maria appears behind the 4 of them casually walking towards the door to close it'' Maria: You all fail... *''Maria goes to close the door but feels her arm not move'' Alois: But milady... *''Maria looks behind her back and smiles'' Maria: Ohhh... I guess I failed this time. *''All 4 of them have their guards up and a fist imprinted on their arms, showing theyr blocked Maria's surprise attack'' Maria: I thought my ten hit them all, but they have nice instincts... Diego: Marcus was right in suspecting we were gonna be tested. Joseph: I'm surprised that idiot was actually right. *''Maria appears back on the chair she was and closes the book she was reading'' Maria: Greetings fresh meat. Whoever is scared of war can leave now. Alois: These recruits are the most promising ones we've had since Vaur. Maria: I can tell by looking at them. I guess every new user of trinity since the event isn't a weakling. Marcus: I love being praised as much as anyone else. But we have a lot of questions. Maria: I know you do, I'll answer them all. Please ask away so we can get started with your job. Who are you people? The Illuminati. Why do you exist? We exist to fight the evil of monotheism and stop God's ultimate crusade. Does God exist? Yes and No. A being who refers to himself as the christian god exists, everything that's told about him is false. What are the Angels? Creations of god. God directly creates them, or creates the Archangels by using suitable human hosts. Why do you people call me child of Longinus? There are individuals born with immense talent with trinity. You were such an individual Marcus, you possessed a rare cyclic talent called Longinus. It's a power known to be able to kill what is immortal and inflict wounds that last for eternity. ''' '''Are those all your questions? Marcus: No... *''Marcus pauses for a moment and then looks at Maria''* What is the Veil... Maria: *''Maria grins''* Oh... In the weeks we lost sight of you, you went ahead and learned something so big. It's okay, I was going to tell you guys after the questions anyways. There are two worlds. One just like ours but much more dangerous with far more powerful beings. And the thing separating both worlds is The Veil. Those who can touch the veil are able to cross the worlds once, but to come back here demands one to prove themselves to the Veil. Marcus: Prove themselves? Maria: The Veil exists to protect us from the wrath of the gods and monsters. Those who become a threat to all of humanity are forcefully enveloped by the Veil, while those who prove their good will can freely cross. We need you all to become strong enough to cross the Veil, and stop God on the front lines of taking over the other world. Diego: Why do we have to stop god from doing that? Won't the veil keep us safe? Maria: The Veil is not all powerful, if we do not stop God it is only a matter of time before his forces can erase it. Marcus: But Moribel crossed it... Maria: That's why he was so desperate to kill you, the veil was erasing his existence, he failed to kill you in time however, much to our luck. *''Mara confidently grins''* We have a trump card against the Angels now. Joseph: Basically you need Marcus so you can kill god, and we're here because we know too much. Maria: Don't belittle yourself, if Alois picked all 4 of you it's because all of you can cross the Veil with enough training. Diego: Hey Maria where did the Veil come from? Maria: We don't know... Nykola: Is there anything else we should know? Maria: You'll be given information as necessary. But I think knowing the big scheme is enough for now. Alois, show them where their quarters. Marcus: Hey you didn't ask us if we wanted to help. Maria: Why do you bother bringing this up Marcus, we all know how eager you four are to participate. The excitement in everyone's eyes is so obvious. *''All 4 members of Angel Snake look at each other with confidence and with hints of a grin in their mouths'' Category:Blog posts